As a process for producing a carbonyl compound by direct oxidation of an olefine, the Wacker process, which uses a PdCl2—CuCl2 catalyst, has been known for a long time. However, there have been problems with corrosion of equipment by chlorine, by-products containing chlorine compounds, and the like in the Wacker process. Moreover, there are problems that the reaction rate markedly decreases as the carbon number of an olefin material increases and that the reactivity of an internal olefin is low, and the process thus has not been used industrially except in the manufacture of lower carbonyl compounds such as acetaldehyde, acetone, and the like. As a method to resolve these problems, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of carrying out a reaction adding a redox metal under the presence of palladium and a heteropoly acid.    Patent Document 1: Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 63-500923